


Dark's Song

by NightDawning



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: (author is sarcastic), Based off this awesome video I saw, Darkiplier is not good, F/M, Its a mystery, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Markiplier comes in at the end, POV is Darkiplier, Really got the juices flowing, reader is female, reader is red riding hood, so who do you think Darkiplier is, that ending tho, wolfDarkiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDawning/pseuds/NightDawning
Summary: So I was up at like, 1:30 a.m. and happened upon this animation and fell in love, then my mind threw Darkiplier in there, and there you have it.The reader is wondering in the woods when a strange man appears with dark eyes and sharp teeth.Rating for implied non-con situations.





	Dark's Song

**Author's Note:**

> This plot and story line does not belong to me, nor do the characters. I only brought two things that complemented each other.  
> Please listen to this song and watch the animation. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HA3ohIr8WL0&t=159s

The ground is covered in snow, and the crunch of footsteps alerts her presence.The wind howls as the storm starts to rage, making the snow move harsh and fast. The trees are dark and menacing, nearly blocking out the light of the full moon above, casting a sinister shadow upon everything in the broad forest. The girl is a sight to behold with her pale skin and bright eyes, the prettiest and most sought after girl in the village on the edge of this wood. The reasons for her entering his domain are unknown, but he doesn’t really care. He watches as her beautiful face contorts in worry. She is lost.

Stumbling through the winter forest, her feet froze to the bone...The darkness holds no solace. So very, very far from home. 

She shivers and gasps as her blood-red cloak catches on yet another bramble, quickly setting herself free. She pauses and runs her hands along her sleeved arms, trying to bring more warmth into her body. Her breath puffs out into the air as she struggles with the ice slowly making its way into her core. 

A crimson cloak behind her drags...its torn by thorns and snagged to rags…

He decides that it’s time, and lets his presence be known by speaking accompanied by lightning.

“Pity maiden for your folly...To venture in these woods alone…”

She spins to look at the source of his voice, and he can tell by her expression what she sees as a slow, minute, static fills her ears. A man with perfect hair and dress, handsome but not overly so. Someone who’s not quite there, who she’s not sure if he is real or not. He takes a striding step towards her.

“Merciless not in the holly, no compassion from the stones. You fear brings tears like summer rain…”

She meets his eyes and he smirks. His prey is caught. However attractive he might seem, she is still suddenly filled with anxiousness.

“Oh mother, father, where are you?” Her voice echos onto the uncaring wood. 

“They beg for me to ease your pain.”

He continues on with his song, gesturing with an outstretched hand towards her. His song is starting to take it’s effect on her.

“I’m cast adrift, what shall I do?” Again her voice meets nothing. He starts advancing again, and she steps back for every forward motion he makes.  
“My love, O’ I beseech thee; throw thy cloak aside to feed me! Crimson rivers from your veins, crimson rivers feel no pain.”

He hand on her chest she continues to back away before stumbling, her back connecting with the bark of a tree. Startled, she takes her eyes off him. Mistake. He’s very suddenly in front of her. He picks up a strand of her red hair

“Your long red hair ensnares me, your warm red blood it calls me. My red right hand shall take thee home.”

He brings her hair to himself and smells it, looking over at her from under his eyelashes. She cannot help the blush that comes, unbidden, to her cheeks. He steps back and bows at the waist, extending his hand to her, as if offering to dance. So focused on him, is she, that she does not see the shadows slowly massing around them. Entranced by his heavy stare, she accepts his hand. He jerks her quickly to him, startling her once more.

“Thine eyes betray confusion. Am I friend or am I fiend?”

His voice has gone hard, and his eyes hide very little of his intent. 

“Pardon me for this intrusion. But I’ll show you what I mean.” 

His hand that isn't joined with hers wraps around her waist with a possessive touch, one she has never experienced before. He looks down at her, his eyes smoldering.

“I’ve come to claim a heart from thee.” 

She looks away as she answers, feeling too intimate.

“My heart is broken, can’t you see?”

He grips her chin in his hand and replaces her gaze to him.

“Your final kiss belongs to me.”

“Your scarlet kiss will set me free.”

He has her right where he wants her, his stare intensifies. 

“My love, O’ I beseech thee;”

His hand lifts up to grasp the clasping of her cloak. 

“Throw thy cloak aside to feed me! Crimson rivers from your veins, crimson rivers feel no pain.”

But he only loosens it, using his other hand to firmly grasp her wrist as he removes her hood. He notices her mumbling, but ignores it. They all mumble once his song has taken enough of a toll on them.

“Your long red hair ensnares me, your warm red blood it calls me.”

He moves closer and bends slightly where his mouth is level with her throat.

“My red right hand shall take thee home.”

“I cannot find my way back home…”

For some reason, she suddenly snaps out of it as tears start to fall from her eyes. She quickly pushes him away and darts off. It bewilders him for only a second, and then a fighting smirk plays on his lips revealing a sharp canine. Then he is no longer man, but beast. He quickly follows her. Though she had a head start, she sadly trips on her cloak, landing face down on the cold snow. A crunch behind her signals his approach and she turns wide eyes to his form, now much more frightening than it was before.

“Playing the obedient daughter, brought you when the wolfbane blooms.”

He quickly stoops and grabs her wrist.

“Sacrificed in sacred slaughter ‘neath the pale light of the moon.”

His other hand goes to grab her other wrist as he forces her down onto the ground on all fours above her, pinning her there.

“Your form lies wreathed in ruby red…”

His sharp teeth flash in a smile.

“Crystal snow on my wedding day…” 

Her eyes are wide, but that serves him fine. He caresses her head in a sweet gesture.

“A scarlet halo around your head…”

“A scarlet halo after death…”

Her mutterings are starting to blend with his song, and he leans closer to her, their faces inches apart. 

“My love, O’ I beseech thee; let thy rivers flow to feed me! Crimson rivers from your veins, crimson rivers feel no pain.”

He completely undoes her tie for her cloak this time, revealing more of her pale skin. 

“Your long red hair ensnares me, your warm red blood it calls me.”

He growls the lines, grazing his lips across her throat as her tears begin to flow in earnest.

“My red right hand shall take thee home.”

“I cannot find my way back home…”

She somehow finds the energy to push one of her hands up, though he quickly pushes it back to the snow, his body closer to hers than ever. He stares down at her.

“My love, O’ I beseech thee; let thy rivers flow to feed me! Crimson rivers from your veins, crimson rivers feel no pain.Your long red hair ensnares me, your warm red blood it calls me.”

The beast is there again, and it’s claws pierce the delicate flesh of her wrists, the wolf standing above her.

“My red right hand shall take thee home.”

“My red right hand shall take thee...”

As he repeats the last line again and again, she falls farther and farther until the only thing she says are what he sings, repeating him as if it were her own voice. Abruptly, the song never stopping, the wolf falls away to reveal a similar, but new face. A much gentler, less menacing face, which all at once warps into one of shock and traumatism.

“My red right hand has brought thee…”

His hands hover over her still crying, blank eyed form, then draw back as he leans back with a dull look in his eyes and finishes the song.

“Home.”

Their voices ring into the night in perfect unison...forever. To their perfect “home”.


End file.
